


sentimental

by GunGun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, RPS - Freeform, SO MUCH AFFECTION, Short & Sweet, why do i feel like i have never read a seoksoon fic, ㅅㅅ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunGun/pseuds/GunGun
Summary: "when hoshi hyung is going to sleep, he often looks at me, and smiles until he falls asleep. sometimes when i look at him, i feel interested so i usually won't sleep and keep looking at hoshi hyung." - lee seokmin; soft af for kwon soonyoung





	

**Author's Note:**

> how did this happen?
> 
> i had to write this because im so soft for how soft seoksoon are to each other :( i love them :( 
> 
> this... is not as great as i thought it was.. please enjoy it despite its shortcomings.. 
> 
>  
> 
> ♡

•••

seokmin comes home to find soonyoung laying in bed already asleep. his chest gently rising and falling, blanket tugged up around his head. a tuft of black hair poking out the top. seokmin smiles fondly and changes into his comfortable home clothes. he searches specifically for the soft, fleecy sky blue sweater that is soonyoungs favorite. he gently tugs the blanket out from where its tucked around soonyoung and shushes soonyoungs sleepy muttering. he slips in and when the bed dips soonyoung instantly turns toward his warmth. seokmins chest warms and buzzes as soonyoungs hands clutch the plush material of his sweater. his smaller hands close to his fluttering heartbeat. seokmin tenderly shifts soonyoung closer and leaves his arm where it lay, weighing against soonyoungs side. 

as he closes his eyes he hears soonyoung say something, in a voice weighed down with sleep but accentuated with love. just a simple word.

"hi."

he squishes soonyoung closer and hears his false groan of imaginary discomfort.  
"you're squeezing me seokminie."  
"i am."  
"why", soonyoung whines, though when seokmin pretends to loosen his hold soonyoungs hands grip his sweater tighter.  
"because." seokmin tucks soonyoung even closer. soonyoungs bedhead tickles seokmins chin.  
"because why?" soonyoung indulges in his softhearted banter, moving slowly to hold seokmin closer. his hand rubbing seokmins sweater covered back twice before he grabs a hold of seokmins sweater.  
"because i really like you." soonyoung smiles into seokmins chest, breathing in a scent that could make everything feel okay.  
"just like? because i like-like you." seokmins hand which had been gently holding on to the back of soonyoungs neck, shifts places and he begins to caress soonyoungs hair, taming his messy locks. soonyoung sighs. 

the peaceful room, filled with the serene sounds of their breathing and the occasional night time chatter of passing pedestrians, felt warm and relaxing. the two cuddled together. bodies intertwined. their forms joined as if it were one single entity. the faint barking of a dog then silence.

"more than like-like. probably more than love too." 

"do you love-love me, lee seokmin?" 

"i think i do, kwon soonyoung." 

"think?"

"i know i do."

"i know you do too." 

soonyoung pulls back a bit, enough to see seokmins face sweetly smiling down at him. soonyoung grins and lifts his face to kiss seokmin. hand coming up to cradle seokmins cheek as seokmins hand holds the side of his neck. seokmin playfully licks soonyoungs lips and soonyoung squeezes his cheeks and forcefully pecks seokmins squished pout twice before seokmin could stop him. 

"hey guess what?" soonyoung asks as he watches seokmin mutter and rub his cheeks. seokmin looks into his eyes.  
"what?"  
soonyoung softly pokes the tip of seokmins nose. "i know i love you too." 

seokmins cheeks alight with red, looking even more colored because of soonyoungs squeezes.  
seokmin grumbles and gathers soonyoung into his arms in a horizontal version of a bear hug and rolls them over until soonyoung is laughing and his hair is twice as messy as before.  
soonyoung lays his head on seokmins chest, arms tucked close to his body, hands still clutching the sky blue sweater. everytime he inhales he can feel the hug of seokmins arms grow tighter.  
seokmin is laying on his back, with soonyoung as a warm weight on his front.  
their breathing balances out. every exhale of seokmins is countered with an inhale from soonyoung. seokmin breathes in. soonyoung breathes out. 

soonyoung absently thinks about how their breathing could be symbolic of their equal exchanges in their relationship and then seokmins fingers tap a nonspecific rhythm on his lower back and the thought gets traded for how pretty seokmins hands are. 

"your hands are pretty, you know?" soonyoung mumbles, his cheek smooshed against the fuzzy blue of seokmins chest.  
"are they? i think they're just regular. your hands on the other hand-", they both break out into their characteristic chuckling. soonyoung sighed when their laughter tapered off into breathy giggles. seokmin hiccuped a last chuckle before squeezing soonyoung once more, hands absently patting a beat that soonyoung lazily nodded his head to. 

"like i was saying, my hands are nothing special."  
seokmin rolled them over once more, soonyoung and he now face to face. soonyoungs socked feet lightly kicked at his shins when seokmin jokingly looked into his eyes too intensely. 

"your hands though", seokmin reached for soonyoungs smaller hands that still held onto the front of his sweater and they went to his almost instantly, "they are," seokmin traced his fingertips along soonyoungs palms and delicately intertwined their fingers, "something special." 

soonyoungs cheeks and the tip of his ears went pink and he squeezed his eyes shut. seokmin smiled at his bashful expression. soonyoung began to mumble. "yours are special so don't tell me i'm wrong." soonyoung, still blushing but with eyes opened, brought their intertwined hands up and kissed seokmins fingers. seokmin moved their hands above them so nothing was blocking his view of soonyoungs face. "how about this? my favorite hands are yours... and your favorite hands are mine. doesn't that sound better?" he kissed soonyoungs nose and that made soonyoung scrunch up his face which only made seokmin want to do it again. 

"i guess that's okay." soonyoung disentangled their hands so he could sit up and seokmin watched as he bounced off the bed. soonyoung turned and stretched his arms, the t-shirt he wore rising up and showing the slight curve of his butt and the dip of his lower back. soonyoung turned around quickly and pointed a finger at a suprised seokmin. "caught you looking! you're so naughty seokmin! wait until i tell our friends!" soonyoung laughed obnoxiously. seokmin just grinned, sitting up and attempting to smooth his hair back to something not resembling a birds nest.  
"is that my shirt?" seokmin asked, not quite familiar with the print on the front of the shirt soonyoung had on.  
"yeah i found it in the bottom of the drawer. its cute." 

"yeah... you are." 

seokmin and soonyoung smiled widely at each other, teeth gleaming and eyes shining in the faint lighting of the room. seokmin stretched and stood up, lazily making the bed. 

"come on seokseok let's go make something to eat and then-"

"watch tv?" 

"ya-ha! you know me so well!" seokmin walked passed him and smacked soonyoungs butt on his way out of their bedroom.

"of course, we've been married for 80 years it would be impossible not to know everything about you!" 

"honey, you're so sweet but we're so old! i can't hear you!"

"i said soonyoung! we've been married forever so it's impossible to not know every inch of you!"  
seokmin yelled, hands cupped to shout at soonyoung who also had his hands cupped around his ears. 

"what?? you want to love every inch of me??" 

"what did you say?? add a pinch of please?" 

soonyoung giggled, dramatically splaying himself all over the kitchen counter. head turned to where seokmin was seated on the couch to scrunch his face at him. 

"that doesn't even make sense seokmin."

"you didn't give me much to work with."

"i'm about to give you more than you can handle!" 

"what did you say?? you know you're a handful??? ahhh but you never give me a break. ahhh but i still really love you." 

"ahhh seokmin i really love you too... now come help me wash these dishes." 

"only for you, love." 

soonyoung gave his cheek soft pats as seokmin joined him at the sink.  
"ooooh so sappy. but you too. only you."

elbows bumping as soonyoung washed the dishes and seokmin dried them. their special brand of banter going back and forth, subject never boring. nonchalant kisses traded when handing over wet plates and cups. seokmin felt he was right where he belonged. 

•••


End file.
